ThrowOutBackThursdays
by BearlyImportant
Summary: E/B, A/J, and R/E... Garbage day is on Thursdays... out back ;-)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a silly little thing I had in my head. There won't be much background on the characters other than what is in the beginning. This will be a back and forth between EPOV and BPOV. There may be some other characters sharing a POV here or there. Very short chapters. Rated M for language. There are no lemons is this story. Thanks brownidgrl ;-)

Stephenie Meyer owns the characters…. but it's my plot.

Chapter 1

EPOV

I'm so tired. Today was a long day. I usually have Thursdays off but I had to meet with my financial advisor today. It took most of the morning but everything is all figured out.

I'm in my sophomore year of college at the University of Seattle and the costs of living here are kicking my ass. I didn't want to live in a dorm like last year, so I decided to rent a place off campus with a few guys I met towards the end of freshman year. Jasper and Emmett are pretty cool but complete opposites. Emmett is a big guy and looks like a linebacker, and at first meeting him, he seems as dumb as a box of rocks. He's pretty smart though. He's going to school to be an architect. He is just a huge jokester and can be a slob. Jasper is quiet and extremely easy going. He is going to school for accounting. He is a whiz with numbers. I'm going to school for business management. I hope to own my own business one day... maybe a hotel or restaurant... or both.

I'm from Chicago, Emmett is from Portland, and Jasper is from a small dinky town called Forks... in Washington. I never knew it existed until I met Jasper.

We are all single as our classes have been keeping us busy. I'm pretty sure Jasper is seeing someone now but he's really private about it. We go out usually on the weekends to parties and such and may hook up with someone once in a while but not often. I think we are all over that scene and looking for something more concrete. I'm tired today as we went to a poker party at a frat house last night and stayed out way too late. We didn't even play poker, but Jasper won $100 when he placed a bet with some guy on Emmett winning an arm wrestling contest against some burly scary frat mother fucker. He split it with Emmet, of course.

We all have hectic class schedules but we lucked out this year and managed to get Thursdays off... along with the weekends. Jasper's uncle in Forks is best friends with the boss over at the Public Works Department here in Seattle and has given us a route to do on Thursdays for garbage pickup. It's a route that takes about four hours and we each make two hundred bucks... not bad if you ask me and it will help out tremendously with rent. We live in a three bedroom spacious condo about two blocks from school and it runs us $1,200 a month. The job started today but I had to miss it due to my meeting at school. It's a little after noon. I walked in the door and saw Jasper on the couch playing Xbox.

"Hey Edward." Jasper said.

"Hey... Where's Emmett... and how did that route go today?" I asked.

"He's in his room and doesn't want to be disturbed... and the route was good." Jasper smirked.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Jasper informs me that Emmett saw the woman of his dreams on the garbage route. We waste no time before sneaking down the hallway towards Emmett's bedroom. I put my ear up to the door but all I hear is some paper rustling around. Jasper looks at me like he's in on a joke. I decide to knock.

"Yeah?" Emmett yells, followed by the sound of rustling paper again.

"It's me and Jasper... can we come in?" I said.

:::: Silence... then a thumping sound and possibly a door shutting ::::

"Yo, Emmett... you okay in there?" Jasper says.

Another 10 seconds pass.

"Come in." Emmett says.

We walk in and Emmett is sitting on his bed with his headphones on bobbing his head to music. He pulls one side of the headphones off one ear and then keeps bobbing his head.

"What's up guys?" Emmett says, still bobbing his head.

Jasper walks over and picks up the cord attached to Emmett's headphones that aren't even plugged into his stereo and waves it at me.

"What ya listening to?" Jasper asks Emmett, holding up the cord.

Emmett doesn't answer.

"Busted!" I said.

"I suppose you told him." Emmett says to Jasper.

"Oh no... I thought I would let you tell him." Jasper said.

"Tell me what?" I said.

Emmett hops off his bed, opens his closet, and pulls out a black garbage bag and tosses it on his bed.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Dude, I met my dream girl." Emmett replied.

"And she's in that bag?" I asked.

"No! Geez Edward... this is her trash." Emmett replies like it's no big deal.

Jasper breaks out laughing... holding his stomach and keeling over on Emmett's bed.

"Why do you have some girl's trash?" I asked.

"Because I want to get to know her... what better way than to go through her trash." Emmett replies.

"That's just gross, man. How do you even know it's 'her' garbage." I replied making air quotes.

"Well, she ran outside before we drove off saying that she forgot a bag and mentioned that she recently cleaned out her bedroom." Emmett said.

"Ooooookay." I reply.

"I was just getting the nerve to go through it, but you boneheads knocked on my door and freaked me out." Emmett said.

"Do you think maybe you're freaked out because going through a stranger's garbage is rather creepy?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"You're just jealous cause I saw her first." Emmett replied.

Jasper looked at me and rolled his eyes. We quietly left Emmett's room and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I love Thursdays. It's a nice break during the week from classes. I'm going to nursing school here in Seattle. I'm in the second and final year of a two-year course and then I have a job already lined up at University Medical Center here in Seattle.

I live in a nice affordable apartment here in Seattle with my roommates. I met Alice and Rosalie after answering a wanted ad for a roommate last year. I'm originally from Phoenix. Alice and Rosalie are both from Washington. Alice is going to the University of Seattle for marketing and Rosalie goes there for social work. We have become the best of friends, even though we are all different personality-wise. Alice is hyper and always doing something. Rosalie seems like a bitch until you get on her good side.

Our apartment is fairly close to the university and not too far from my nursing school.

We usually make a point to do something together on Thursdays since we all have that day off during the week.

I'm just returning from a late morning run and walk into the apartment and see Alice and Rosalie in the kitchen making some lunch.

"What's up girls?" I said.

Alice sees me first.

"Oh Bella... You missed it this morning." Alice says.

"Missed what?" I replied.

"The garbage men. We had new guys this week and they are nice on the eyes!" Alice says.

We have garbage pickup on Thursdays. We have bins out back so we can toss our garbage at any time.

Apparently, Rosalie was coming back from the bank this morning and saw the garbage men down the street. One of them must have caught her eye, as Alice said Rosalie grabbed a garbage bag, ran in her room, came out thirty seconds later with a half-full garbage bag, and then flew out the door to catch the truck before it left.

"What did they look like?" I asked.

"He was a big teddy bear." Rosalie replied.

Rosalie has always gravitated towards bigger men. She's tall, blonde, and gorgeous. She likes men that make her feel not so tall.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"There were only two guys. The other one was a skinny looking nerd, but Alice seemed quite taken by him." Rosalie said.

"I was not... and he wasn't a nerd... he was cute." Alice said defensively.

"So only two, huh?" I replied.

I don't know why but I felt kind of disappointed. My love life has been pretty grim... a few dates here and there but nothing that leads to any chemistry.

"Did you talk to them?" I asked them.

"Just a little bit. Alice followed me outside but stood there like a deer in headlights. I told my monkey man that I had just cleaned my bedroom and had a bag to throw out." Rosalie said with a huge grin on her face.

"Monkey man?" I asked.

Rosalie just smiled.

"Tell Bella what you put in the bag." Alice said.

"I didn't have much time so I just threw away some clutter I had laying around my room." Rosalie replied, and then her and Alice burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! What did you do?" I asked.

That made them laugh even harder.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

Jasper and I had just ordered pizzas for lunch and we were playing the Xbox when Emmett enters the room and flops his big ass down on the end of our couch looking all dazed yet relaxed.

"What's up with you?" Jasper asked him.

"I think I'm in love." Emmett replied.

There was a strange muffled buzzing sound in the room.

"What's that sound. You guys here that?" I said.

I stood up and followed the sound which was coming from the couch where Emmett was sitting.

"Stand up a second Emmett... I think something's stuck in the couch cushion." I said.

Emmett stands up and the buzzing sound is louder.

"What is that?" Jasper asked.

Emmett puts his hand behind his back and pulls out the source of the buzzing... which is now even louder.

"What the fuck, man?" Jasper said.

"What? It's just a back massager." Emmett replied.

"That's not a back massager. It's a double-ended vibrator!" Jasper replied, as he takes a few steps back.

"Nooo... I thought that too but it says right on it... 'front and back massager'." Emmett said, holding it up to us displaying the small print on it and then holding it out to Jasper to take a closer look.

"Get that thing away from me, and for fucks sake, shut it off!" Jasper yelled.

"Okay, okay... Geez Jasper, calm down." Emmett replied, and flipped a switch to shut it off.

I was just standing there with my cell phone out recording the whole interaction between them and trying not to bust a gut.

"Dude, that's a vibrator, as in dildo, as in sex toy, as in keep that shit away from me." Jasper said to Emmett.

"Really? It was in that garbage bag." Emmett replied, while holding it up to his face to inspect it thoroughly.

Oh no, he's not... Oh yes, he is... Emmett just sniffed it.

Jasper whacked Emmett upside the head and the offending object hit the floor and rolled under the couch.

"Edward, you will be deleting that shit off your phone." Jasper said to me.

"I thought it maybe was a dildo at first but it had those rotating heads on each end and why have two ends... so I saw the writing on it and thought it was just a massager." Emmett said.

I put my phone away as I had enough ammunition for the year on these guys.

"What else was in the bag?" I asked.

"Just some tissues, like a whole box that looked unused but destroyed, a flashlight that still works, a pillowcase, a bunch of blank loose leaf paper, and the massager." Emmett replied.

"You're sick, man." Jasper said to Emmett.

"I can't wait till next week. I hope I see her again." Emmett said, all dreamy-eyed.

"Yeah, can't wait." Jasper said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up, Jasper. I saw you eyeing that little pixie chick that was with my woman." Emmett replied.

"You're woman?" I asked Emmett.

Emmett just smiled.

"There was another chick there. She was cute." Jasper replied.

Only two girls there, huh. Oh well.

"Don't worry, Edward. We'll find you someone." Emmett said, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"I'm just glad to have a job with some cash flow. You guys can drool over some chicks all you want." I replied.

The doorbell rang.

"Pizza's are here." I said, as I went to answer the door.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

"Oh my god, Rosalie... you didn't." I said.

"I totally did." Rosalie replied.

Alice was doubled over in laughter with tears streaming down her face.

Rosalie was in such a hurry to fill up the bag that she just grabbed random things... and a vibrator.

"Gross." I said.

"Oh, come on Bella. It's not like I ever used it. That was a gag gift I won in a raffle last month at a Pure Romance party a girl in my class had." Rosalie replied.

"I know, but still... he's going to think you're an easy lay." I replied.

Alice had finally stopped laughing and seemed to be looking for something to wipe the tears off her face.

"I think Rosalie is onto something here. I think I'm going to have my own special bag to bring out next Thursday." Alice said, as she left the room.

"Oh, no! You too, Alice?" I called out after her.

"It's just a little fun, Bella. Don't worry... we will find someone for you to have fun with too." Rosalie said, while patting my shoulder.

"I know how to have fun. It's just creepy to me that you would want a stranger to go through your garbage." I replied.

"Just promise me you will come out by the bins with Alice and I next week, so you can see what we are excited about." Rosalie said, giving me her bitch eyebrow raise.

"Fine but I think you're both crazy." I said, walking towards my bedroom.

Alice was coming down the hallway.

"Bella, did you see the box of tissues? I could have sworn I opened a new one this morning." Alice said.

Before I could answer, Rosalie yells from the kitchen. "I put those in the garbage bag too."

That lead to both Alice and Rosalie doubling over in laughter again. These must have been some guys if Rosalie and Alice are both smitten. I guess I'll see what's so special about them next week.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV (Next Thursday)

I'm getting ready to start our route. It's not too bad… 7 am to 11 am. I'm going to drive the truck today so that Emmett and Jasper can get their stalking on with those chicks they saw last week. Thankfully, our schedules with class keep us busy through the week, so we really only see each other in passing at the condo through the week. We all took the 2-block walk over to the Public Works Department and punched in and got in the truck.

"Okay guys… and we're off!" Jasper said, sounding a little too chipper for 7 am.

We did pretty good with our route time-wise. A lot of the pickups are apartments and buildings with bins, so we just gotta back up the truck, get out, empty the bins using a truck lift, make sure nothing falls out, and then go on to the next stop. Jasper and Emmett stand on a platform in back of the truck and hold on to handles attached to the side of the truck while I drive from stop to stop. I was coming down a street not to far from the university for our next stop at about 9 am and I could feel the truck starting to bounce. I look in the side mirror out my window and Emmett is bouncing around all excitedly like he has to go to the bathroom really bad. I pull over on the road and stick my head out the window to talk to Emmett.

"Dude, what's your problem?" I asked Emmett.

"Nothing, man. I was just getting excited as the next stop is my woman's place." Emmett replied.

Oh geez, what a moron. I just shook my head and starting driving again. Not even a block later, I was backing the truck into the apartment complex lot and maneuvering my way around vehicles. Jasper said this is the worst part of the job… I can see why. I got the truck where I wanted it and lowered the truck lift. Emmett and Jasper made sure the lift inserted where it was supposed to and then the bin rose and emptied into the truck and then I push a button to smash the garbage down. I looked in my side mirror and could see a few people… a long-haired blonde girl and a short-haired brunette. I wonder how long this shit is going to take.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

It's Thursday and Alice and Rosalie are standing at our front living room window, each holding a garbage bag, and looking like children waiting for Santa to come. They insisted that I go out there with them when the truck pulls in. I'm glad we don't really see each other during the week as our schedules are busy, otherwise I would be insane by now with them acting like this. I may be a little jealous but whatever.

"Here comes my monkey man!" Rosalie yells.

"Come on, Bella. Time to bring out the trash." Alice says as she heads to the door with her bag in hand.

I say nothing but follow them out. I am lagging behind as I would rather watch from a distance. I see the truck pulls backwards into our lot and there are two guys standing on the back of it. One is a big guy who is obviously Rosalie's 'monkey man' and the other is a skinny blonde guy… Alice's cute nerdy man. I don't get a look at who is driving the truck, although I am craning my head to get a glimpse. I see our bin get lifted and dumped into the truck. Rosalie and Alice approach the two guys and I can hear some talking but I'm too far away to make out what is being said between them. I hear some giggling from the girls, see a handoff of the bags to each guy, and then all four of them turn my way.

"Bella, come up here and meet the guys." Alice says.

I'm going to kill Alice later.

"Come on, Bella. They don't bite….. hard." Rosalie adds, as I'm slowing walking towards them.

Okay, I'm going to kill Rosalie later as well. I'm shooting daggers at the girls as I make my approach.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

We have 3 hours left of this route and then I want to go home and sleep. We won't finish the route if those hornballs keep visiting with those girls. I'll wait just a while longer. I know they are talking but the truck is so loud, I can't make anything out. I decide to go tell the guys to get a move on. I get out of the truck and make my way to the back. I can see why Emmett and Jasper are all happy. Those chicks are pretty good looking.

"Hey, Edward… meet Rosalie and Alice." Emmett says.

I hear him but I am frozen. I see this long-haired brunette walking towards us and I'm starting to wonder if I'm seeing a mirage.

"Earth to Edward… come in Edward." Emmett says.

I realize I must look like an idiot.

"Nice to meet you both." I reply.

The girls both look behind them and then back at me and then break out into a fit of giggles. Jasper joins them. Emmett just stands there staring at them like I am.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asks them.

"Oh, nothing… Hey, this is our roommate Bella." Rosalie says while motioning for the long-haired brunette behind them to come forward.

Jasper and Emmett say hello to her. I'm still just standing here like a moron and then I hear her voice.

"Uh, heh… nice to meet you guys… umm… I have… I forgot…garbage.. I… be back.. yeah." Bella replies.

I don't feel like the only moron at least. I watch her retreating form as she literally runs back towards the apartment complex. Rosalie and Alice just laugh and then they all start talking again.. about what, I have no idea. I'm just glad I got out of the truck.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

Oh my god! I just sounded like a blubbering idiot outside. I thought I was seeing things when I saw the bronze-haired gorgeous guy come around the side of the truck. I can't think about this now. I have to get a bag, find a few things to toss out, and then run my ass back outside. It only takes me than a few minutes, and then I find myself back out in front of the guys, Alice, and Rosalie.

"Umm, thanks for waiting. I forgot to empty my trash in my room." I said, looking at noone in particular.

"No problemo… that's why we're here." Emmett replies, reaching out to take Bella's bag.

Oh shit, I didn't think this through. I meant for my bag to go to the Edward guy. I decide to stand there and stall.

"Oh for crying out loud, Bella. Just give your bag to Edward." Rosalie says, while rolling her eyes.

This is so embarrassing and immature and just plain awkward. Edward reaches out for my bag and we make eye contact. I'm dead. His eyes are piercing into my soul and I feel completely bare in front of him. As I hand him my bag, I notice my hand is shaking. Ugh!

"Well, I hate to cut our little gathering short, but we have to get going if we're going to finish our route on time." Jasper says.

I heard Alice and Rosalie say goodbye to the guys and I may have mumbled a see you later. I was too embarrassed to even look at anyone. I heard the truck pull away and then raised my head.

"What the fuck, Bella? Did you zone out?" Rosalie asked me.

"Cut her some slack, Rosalie. I think she was awestruck." Alice said.

We started walking back to the apartment.

"So, Bella… what did you put in your bag?" Alice asked.

"Stuff." I replied.

"What stuff?" Rosalie said.

"Just stuff." I replied, with a small smile forming.


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

We finished our route and didn't really speak about the girls, other than Emmett making a few lewd comments about 'his woman', which we ignored. We all arrived at the condo a little after 11:30 am and seemed to all make a beeline to our bedrooms.

I brought the bag Bella gave me into my room and set it on the bed. For some reason, I was scared to open it. I felt so awkward and creepy looking through her trash. I know the girls 'know' we are doing it, but it still feels 'wrong'. I finally get the courage and decide to put my hand in and just pull out the first thing I touch.

"Duuuuude…. you will NOT believe this." Emmett says as he comes barging into my room.

I quickly retract my hand from the bag. I feel like I got caught with my hand in the cookie jar. As I take a closer look at Emmett, I see that he is wearing a lacy red pair of thong underwear on top of his head. Before I can say anything, I see Jasper standing in the doorway, looking quite uncomfortable, bracing himself on the doorframe, and turning a shade of blue. Oh shit, he's choking. I jump off my bed and past Emmett who has not a clue of what's happening and immediately do the Heimlich maneuver on Jasper. It must have worked as something that resembled a jawbreaker went flying out of his mouth hitting Emmett right in the nose.

"Ouch!" Emmett said.

"Hey man, you okay?" I asked Jasper.

Jasper was breathing hard and holding his neck, but he looked like he was going to start choking again or maybe he was crying… oh wait.. no… he's laughing. He slowly reaches up and points towards Emmett.

"You almost killed me." Jasper says huskily to Emmett. "Why the fuck you got that on your head?"

"I was just coming in to show Edward and I don't know why it's on my head." Emmett replies.

There really is no reason, other than he is just Emmett.

"What did you have in your bag?" I asked Jasper.

"Nothing spectacular, but I did get some Gobstoppers candy with a note on them saying they were for me, which I was enjoying until I passed by and saw Emmett looking ridiculous." Jasper replied.

"I didn't get anything exciting either, other than this thong." Emmett said.

"Well, I didn't get to see what's in mine yet, so why not give me some privacy." I said to both of them.

"Oh, come on, Edward. We let you see our stuff." Emmett whined.

"Fine." I said, as Emmett had a point.

I walked over to my bed where the bag was and decided to just pour the whole thing out at once.

"What the…" Emmett said, not finishing his question.

"We'll just leave you alone for a bit, Edward." Jasper says, slowly pulling Emmett out of my room with him.

Does Bella think I bat for the other team? Why would she give me these?


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

"You didn't!" Rosalie yelled at me while laughing.

"What… I was nervous and I had a dozen of them still sitting in my closet from when you girls decided to put me on the mailing list as a joke and pay extra for back issues. I just grabbed them all and tossed them in the bag." I replied.

"I hope Edward doesn't think you were sending him a mixed signal." Alice said.

"Well, I thought the point was to put something perverted or of a sexual nature into the bag." I said, defensively.

"Yes, it is Bella… but don't you think that Edward, being a straight guy, may freak out a little over having Playgirl Magazines as his 'gift' from you?" Rosalie said.

"Oh… I see your point." I reply, feeling like a moron.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Next Thursday is Halloween and I have a great idea for garbage pickup." Alice says gleefully.

Oh… great.


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

Jasper and Emmett left my room and I just stared at all the magazines sitting on my bed. Why would she give me these? This was going to bother me until next Thursday when I could ask her about it. I decide to head out and find the guys as we're supposed to hit another frat party tonight.

Emmett's in the kitchen and Jasper is hanging out in the living room watching TV.

"Hey man, what time we heading out to that party tonight?" I asked Jasper.

"It's not till 8:00 pm." Jasper replied.

Emmett came in the room with a sandwich that had 6 slices of bread with meat and cheese in between in slice. What a pig!

"Dude… did you look at those magazines?" Emmett asked me.

"No, of course not." I replied.

Jasper laughed. This was definitely going to be a long week.


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

The week went by at a snail's pace but we all made it through the weekend and another 3 days of classes. Today was Halloween. We were just going to stay in tonight and watch some scary movies and drink wine. Alice came up with a ridiculous costume for each of us to wear when we go out to greet the boys at pickup. I just decided to go along with it. I was nervous to see Edward though as I am worried he may have gotten the wrong idea about those magazines.

"You look perfect, Bella." Alice literally sang, all chirpy for the early morning.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… where is Rosalie?" I asked.

"Oh, she said she had to make some alterations to her costume. She'll be right out." Alice replied.

Not even a minute later, Rosalie exited the bathroom and I couldn't believe what she had on. She was wearing a jumbo-sized black trash bag, but it was cut out over the breast area and you could clearly see her breasts spilling out of it, barely being held in by a small lacy red bra.

"Oh my god, Rosalie! You can't go outside like that!" I said.

"Oh, just watch me." Rosalie said and winked at me.

Alice and I were also wearing jumbo-sized garbage bags but they covered us completely. I guess we were supposed to be 'white trash'... as we sure were acting like it.

"I think you look great, Rosalie." Alice said.

"Ohhhhh… I can hear the truck coming!" Rosalie squealed, running towards the door.

I guess it's now or never.

We make our way out back just as the truck is backing up. I can see Edward on the back of the truck with Emmett… I guess Jasper is driving today. As the truck slowly came to a stop, I noticed that Emmett fell off the back of the truck and onto the ground.

"Lord have mercy!" Emmett sputtered, while looking at Rosalie, getting up off the ground.

"Hello, Emmett… like my costume?" Rosalie said to him, basically purring like a cat in heat.

"It's….. nice.. really nice." Emmett stuttered to her.

Edward was still standing on the back of the truck looking anywhere but at me. Jasper came around the back of the truck greeting us.

"Hello, ladies. You all look…. nice." Jasper says, while his eyes pass over Rosalie rather quickly and then go straight to Alice.

It looked like him and Alice were communicating to each other. Strange.

"Hi, Jasper." Alice said.

I decided it's do or die time.

"Hey, Edward." I said.

Edward looked up at me and nodded his head to me in a lame attempt of a hello. I guess the magazines were not the best thing to put in the bag.

"Oh for fuck's sake… Do I always have to break the tension?" Rosalie says with a raised voice. "Bella didn't mean to demean your manhood or anything by those magazines, Edward.. okay? And she thinks you're a fine piece of ass." She ends it off with a wink and a smirk.

I hate Rosalie… hate hate hate hate hate hate… my thoughts are interrupted by Edward's voice.

"Hey, Bella… here's my number. Maybe you could text me or call me sometime?" Edward said as he was handing me a slip of paper.

"Oh sure.. I would like that." I replied.

"Hey… Can I give you my number too?" Emmett asked Rosalie. "I think I have the matching bottoms that go with your top."

Rosalie blushed. She blushed. I rarely see her without a comeback.

Emmett gave Rosalie his number. Alice and Jasper didn't exchange numbers. I guess they are both too shy. Alice? Shy? Yeah right. Odd. The guys had to leave and finish their route. It turned out they were just going to stay in tonight and hand out candy to the trick-o-treaters that came to their condo. Alice suddenly pulled out 3 small 'treat' bags from underneath her bag costume and gave one to each of the guys. We all said goodbye and waved as they pulled out.

"I don't think I can wait another week to see my 'monkey man'." Rosalie said.

"Oh, how exciting. It seems we are all finding love." Alice said to us while we made our way back into the apartment.

"Love? I think you're jumping way ahead there, Alice." I replied.

"I just have a 'feeling', Bella." Alice said, winking at me.

That worried me as Alice seemed to be intuitive about a lot of things.

"Hey, Alice. What was in those bags you gave the guys?" I asked.

"Oh…. just some treats for Halloween." Alice replied.

"I thought we were supposed to give them perverted things." Rosalie chimed in.

"I improvised." Alice replied.


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV

We had finished work and got back to the condo. We all agreed not to look inside our bags from Alice until we got back home. Jasper was being weird about it. I checked my phone but had no messages. I was hoping Bella would have texted me by now.

"What the fuck?" Emmett said.

I turned around and saw Emmett in the kitchen holding up what looked like a condom with candy in it. I think they were M&amp;Ms. It was tied with a bow and had a Sugar Daddy attached to it, and yes, Emmett just smelled it. Jasper entered the kitchen and was also holding a condom in his hand filled with the same as Emmett but had Pixie Stix attached to it. I still had my bag in my hand. I looked inside, and sure enough, there was a condom with candy in it, but mine had a large Butterfinger attached to it.

Emmett and Jasper looked over at me and busted out laughing.

"What's so funny? We all got similar shit." I said.

They were getting on my nerves.

"Dude…. you realize each candy was picked out for each of us with some meaning, right?" Jasper replied.

"I'm a Sugar Daddy!" Emmett squealed while digging into his condom to pull out some M&amp;Ms.

"And Alice is a pixie." Jasper said.

Well, okay, so I got a Butterfinger. Umm...

"I don't get what mine means." I said.

"Well, you know, Bella did give you those Playgirl magazines. I guess one could assume that you would need some lubrication for your …" Jasper starting saying before I cut him off.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and then walked towards my room… anything to get away from those morons who I could hear cackling behind me.

I did like Butterfinger candy bars….. now… not so much. I wonder if Bella will text me. Where the heck did I put my phone?


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

"Oh no, Alice. You didn't?" I said to her hoping she wasn't being serious.

"It was just a joke, Bella. I'm sure he won't be mad." Alice replied.

Alice filled me and Rosalie in on the little goodie bags she gave the guys. I really want to get to know Edward but all this joking around every week when they pick up the garbage seems so childish. I find that I'm too embarrassed on top of already being shy and it makes getting to know him seem impossible. It seemed like Alice could sense my worries.

"Why don't you text him, Bella? He did give you his number." Alice said.

I headed towards my room. I planned on doing some studying tonight as I have some finals coming up before Thanksgiving break in 3 weeks. I guess maybe I could text him hello and go from there…. at least it will be through text and then he won't hear how nervous I am.

:::: texting ::::

Hi Edward

I should have put my name on the text so he knows who's texting him. Duh! I'll just see if he replies. I might as well start studying.


	15. Chapter 15

Emmett POV

I'm in my room chilling out, enjoying my Sugar Daddy, and trying to work on some assignments that are due next week. I hear a 'beep' that seems to be coming from my jacket hanging over my chair. I looked in the pocket and found Edward's phone. I forgot to give it back to him earlier today when we were on the route. I told him I wasn't getting any service and wanted to look something up so he gave me his phone. I really wanted to change his wallpaper to some naked guys to piss him off.

Oh, he has a text. I shouldn't. I really shouldn't. I really really shouldn't.

I bet that's Bella. She's just saying 'Hi'. I'll just reply with something subtle and then give Edward back his phone.

Hey sexy! Wanna fuck?


	16. Chapter 16

EPOV

I was looking around the condo for my phone. What the heck did I do with it?

"Hey man… I forgot to give you back your phone and you have a text." Emmett says, while tossing it to me on his way to the fridge.

I open my texts. Oh my god! Why? I am going to kill Emmett. I won't even give him the satisfaction of reacting to his stupid shit.

I went back to my room. I gotta reply to this. I know it's Bella. Emmett is such a douche! I'll just explain the situation, yeah… that sounds good.

Hello Bella. That last text was from Em being a moron, sorry!

There… that wasn't so bad.


	17. Chapter 17

Rosalie POV

I can't wait to see my 'monkey man' again. I should text him.

"Hey, Rose… tell Bella the food is here." Alice called from the living room.

We ordered takeout for dinner and then we're going to hand out candy to the trick-o-treaters.

"Bella, dinner is here!" I called through her door.

Bella must have been on her way out as the door opened almost immediately.

"Hey!" Bella said.

"Do you still have those Playboy ears? I want to wear them for handing out candy." I asked Bella.

"Top of my closet… knock yourself out." Bella said, laughing and heading down the hall.

I found the Playboy ears right away and was heading out of her room when I saw her phone lighting up. I took a peek and saw it was a text. Oh, I bet that's Edward. I picked up her phone to bring it out to her and 'accidentally' swiped open her screen. Okay… maybe it wasn't an accident but I'm a bitch and I'm nosey as hell.

Hey, that's about my 'monkey man'! Aww, he sent a dirty text for Edward. I should return the favor. Maybe this will help move things along for them.

Aww, shucks! I have a fantasy fucking you out back on a Thursday. ;-)

My work here is done. Time to eat and then I'm going to text my 'monkey man'.


	18. Chapter 18

EPOV

I've been sitting here staring at my phone for 5 minutes now. I'm shocked and turned on at the same time. I can't believe the response that I got from Bella. She seems so shy when I see her on Thursdays. I guess my Bella has a frisky side. I suppose I will play her little game.

Name the time and place. I'll be there!

Time to go eat something and then hand out candy.


	19. Chapter 19

BPOV

Oh for fuck's sake! I am so embarrassed. Rose confessed to her little 'joke' a bit ago and I am sitting here staring at the reply from Edward. I don't know if he is joking around or serious. I can feel myself going pale. It's not like I don't want to be physical with Edward…. it's just I don't even really know him. I can't be like Rosalie and just 'fuck' any guy I meet. I shouldn't think that. Rosalie isn't a slut. I'm just really pissed at her right now for getting me into this mess.

Apparently, Alice thought it was just as hilarious as Rosalie did and they got a good laugh out of it. I'll just text him what happened. At least I don't have to see him until next Thursday.

Sorry. That was Rosalie texting from my phone.


	20. Chapter 20

EPOV

Ohhhhh… that was Rosalie. Her and Emmett seem made for each other. Well that's comfortable….NOT. At least I don't have to see her until next Thursday.

No prob!

There… that wasn't so bad. All these ridiculous texts back and forth and I still don't know anything about her. Maybe I should ask her out for dinner or some shit. Or better yet… I'll see if the guys want to do a triple dinner date at our place or something. It's so hard to do things with our schedules but it seems all of us, the girls as well, have off on Thursdays. I suppose there are the weekends too. I'll check with the guys.


	21. Chapter 21

Jasper POV

Shit. I just got the worst phone call. They are making some 'cuts' over at the Public Works Department. They added our route to another group of drivers so we won't be needed anymore as of immediately. Damn. We are getting paid for next Thursday though. This messes with my shit I had going on. Oh well… guess I'll have to rev things up a bit.


	22. Chapter 22

BPOV

Another week just flew by. I never heard back from Edward but Rosalie talked to Emmett and we are going to go there for dinner tonight. The guys no longer are doing routes so we don't get to run outside and look like a bunch of morons with bags anymore. I was disappointed though about not seeing Edward. Rosalie assured me that he has just been busy this week and there are no uncomfortable feelings about the little 'text games' that had taken place. I suppose, I didn't text him again either… but still.

"Bella, be ready to leave here around 6:00." Alice said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I'll be ready." I replied.

It was only noon for crying out loud. Alice has been all giddy about going to see Jasper at his place. She was driving me nuts. I am really nervous to see Edward. Rosalie told us that she is basically going to eat dinner with us and then take Emmett to his room to pounce. I guess I'll do some studying until it's time to get ready.


	23. Chapter 23

EPOV

The girls are coming over for dinner tonight. When Jasper told us last week about not having the route anymore, I was pissed. That extra cash that we made for the little times we did the route was going to be missed. I'll have to find some kind of cash flow after Thanksgiving.

Emmett is pretty excited about tonight. Him and Rosalie have been texting back and forth all week. I saw him vacuuming his bedroom earlier. He never does that. It's safe to assume that he plans to show Rosalie his room later. Lucky guy! I just want to get through dinner without any awkwardness. Jasper is happy to see Alice again. He only saw her when we did the garbage pickup like I did with Bella, yet he seems so comfortable with her.

"Hey guys… make sure you are all ready by 6 tonight… that's when the girls are coming." Jasper said to me and Emmett.

"I'm running to the pharmacy. Anyone need anything to wrap their shit?" Emmett asked..

"I'm good?" Jasper replied.

"What about you, Edward?" Emmett said.

"No, Emmett. I don't need any condoms." I said.

Emmett started laughing like a moron while walking out the door. What a douche. A lucky douche, but still.


	24. Chapter 24

Alice POV

I hope things go well tonight. I want to talk to the girls about something but it will have to wait. Rosalie seems super excited to jump on Emmett. I would normally think 'slut', but I know Rosalie, and she usually doesn't do those things. I can tell she has a heavy like for Emmett by the way she talks about him all the time.

I think Bella and Edward are perfect for each other. They are both shy but I think it's just a matter of time for them. This whole thing with the guys has been unconventional from the start. I hope it all works out.


	25. Chapter 25

BPOV

"Do we ring the doorbell or knock?" I asked the girls, as we were standing in front of the guys' condo.

"Fuck, Bella.. move over." Rosalie replied, while ringing the bell 3 times and knocking hard.

"Rosalie, chill out." Alice said.

The door opened.

"Come in ladies… nice to see you." Jasper greeted us.

We walked in. I could smell something… lasagna maybe… garlic bread. Alice gave Jasper a smile and a wave.

"Just have a seat and I'll get us some drinks. Edward's in the kitchen but Emmett is still in the shower actually." Jasper said.

"Ohhhh… I can go check on Emmett." Rosalie said, getting up off the couch.

"That's okay… he'll be right out." Jasper replied to Rosalie while winking at Alice and walking into the kitchen.

The condo was actually really nice. It was bigger than our apartment. It was actually pretty clean. I expected it to be more of a bachelor pad.

"Hey girls!" Edward said.

Alice and Rosalie said hello and I just sat there like a moron. Edward waited several seconds and then nodded and turned back to go into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you say hello to Edward?" Alice asked.

"Ughhhh… I didn't get the chance." I replied.

Alice just rolled her eyes at me. There was actually an awkward silence and I had plenty of time to respond, yet I just sat there… like a… well… moron.


	26. Chapter 26

EPOV

She didn't say hello to me. Maybe I'm misreading the chemistry that I think we have with each other.

"Hey man, chill out. I'm sure she's nervous." Jasper said to me, obviously hearing what happened from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I replied.

I could hear Emmett making an entrance.

"Well, hello sexy ladies!" Emmett said, louder than necessary.

The girls were laughing. I wish I could make Bella laugh. I'll just go with the flow and see what happens.

"Dude, is the food ready?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, it's done." I said.

"Tell everyone to come in here. I got the drinks." Jasper said to Emmett.

Emmett originally wanted to order pizzas. Jasper suggested ordering out from a fine restaurant. I somehow, in a weak moment, offered to make the only thing my grandmother taught me how to make. I hope they like it.


	27. Chapter 27

BPOV

The food was delicious. It turns out Edward can make a mean lasagna. Things began to flow after we started eating. Emmett provided a lot of humor and it broke the awkwardness in the room. He ate almost half the pan. I even joined in on the conversation here and there and snuck a few peeks at Edward. He is so handsome. After dinner, us girls offered to clean up but Jasper refused, saying that we are the guests.

We all sat in the living room and we were seated in pairs. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap on a big chair. I am pretty sure she was grinding on his lap. I tried not to look at them. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the floor next to each other. I think they were holding hands. Again, I didn't want to look. Edward and I were on the couch, and while we not sitting smack dab next to each other, we weren't on separate ends. It is starting to feel awkward again.

"So… I wanted to discuss something with you all." Jasper says.

We all looked at Jasper… with the exception of Emmett who had his face buried in Rosalie's neck. It looked like he was smelling her.

Jasper looked at Alice and nodded his head. Wonder what's going on.


	28. Chapter 28

EPOV

I'm feeling a lot more comfortable around Bella. Things aren't as uncomfortable as I once thought. Dinner went well and I even caught Bella staring at me a few times. She is so beautiful.

Jasper wants to discuss something. It looks like Alice is privy to it as well.

"What's going on, Jasper?" Rosalie asked but she was looking at Alice.

Alice was holding Jasper's hand. They both stood up from their seat on the floor. They look nervous.

"Jasper and I are moving in together!" Alice yelled and then covered her mouth.

Oh…..shit.


	29. Chapter 29

BPOV

Holy shit! Alice just yelled out her and Jasper are moving in together. Wait…. how… I mean they just met each other. Alice was taking a deep breath. She usually does this when she is about to go on a long rant.

"I have been seeing Jasper on and off for almost a year. We started getting serious in the last few months. We are in love and want to move in with each other, but we are both stuck in leases with you all, and we thought that if we could get you all to meet and hopefully hit it off, then we can move in sooner rather than later. So, Jasper talked to his uncle who is friends with the Public Works Department and was able to get him and the guys a temporary job, knowing that the particular route they would get was in our neighborhood. We didn't expect the job to be done so soon though. Oh my god! Please forgive me" Alice exclaimed and then dropped her ass down on the couch next to Bella with her face in her hands.

"How did we not know you were dating him?" Rosalie asked while Emmett was still sniffing her neck, seeming unaffected by this whole exchange.

"I dunno… we are just always so busy and we really don't see each other but once a week and some weekends. I liked having this little secret and Jasper felt the same way." Alice replied behind her hands which were still on her face.

"I think that's great, Alice." I said.

"Hey… I'm really sorry about keeping this from you all and then dropping this moving in together stuff on you as well." Jasper said looking towards Edward as Emmett's face was still sniffing at Rosalie's neck.

"Don't worry, man… congratulations… we'll figure something out." Edward replied and then he looked over at me.


	30. Chapter 30

EPOV

Wow! So that was unexpected. I knew Jasper was seeing someone. I just knew it. I don't even know what Emmett thinks as he's still got his face in Rosalie's neck.

"Emmett?" Jasper said.

No answer.

"Emmett!" Jasper said louder.

No answer.

Rosalie pulled herself up from Emmett's lap and he started to fall forward. The moron fell asleep. We all started laughing.

"What's a matter?" Emmett said, yawning.

"You fell asleep 'monkey man'." Rosalie said, reaching out for his hands to pull him up.

"Aww, I'm so sorry. That always happens when I eat too much." Emmett replied, giving Rosalie his best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry babe… I'll tuck you in and tell you what you missed." Rosalie said, leading Emmett to his bedroom while giving Alice a 'thumbs up' on the way.

Well I guess she approves.


	31. Chapter 31

BPOV

I really meant it when I told Alice I was happy for her. I should have known that her and Jasper had a thing. I noticed a strange vibe from them during the Thursday garbage pickups. I think Rosalie and Emmett are going to be just fine.

"Thank you, Bella. I was so worried about this. I'm sorry that I kept it from you and pretty much forced you into meeting the guys and stuff." Alice said.

I was about to reply and saw Edward looking at me smiling.

"Oh, no worries Alice. I have a feeling that it will all work out." I replied to Alice, while looking right back at Edward.

Screw it. I'm going for it. Everyone else is going for what they want. I'm going to too.


	32. Chapter 32

EPOV

I was looking at Bella and I could feel the chemistry building between us.

"Alice and I were going to watch some movies. You both are welcome to join us." Jasper said to me and Bella.

Bella was just looking at me smiling. Damn, that girl was sexy.

"Actually, it's Thursday. I think I need to take the trash out back." I said, still looking at Bella.

"Dude… it's Thursday night… pickup won't be for another week. Just leave it." Jasper said.

"I'll go with you." Bella said and stood up from the couch looking determined, shy, and sexy as hell.

"Okay. You know it's out back, right?" I said to Bella.

She just looked at me and I was hoping she was remembering our fucked up past text conversation from last week. She walked up to me and put her lips right up to the side of my face up by my ear.

"Yup… out back Thursday." She whispered, then grabbed my hand and walked us out the door.

The End!

Thanks for reading….

To be or not to be continued…


End file.
